Aurora Emery
Aurora Emery, a character in the Open Heart series, is a medical intern at the Edenbrook Hospital and the niece of Harper Emery. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Aurora has short, black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. She wears a white blazer white the Edenbrook Hospital logo on it on top of a blue medical shirt. Personality Aurora is shown to be cold, aloof and sarcastic towards her fellow interns like your character, whom she makes a sarcastic remark on her chafing at having Harper Emery as her aunt. She also doesn't spend time outside of work with her colleagues, primarily because many of them try to take advantage of her spot as No. 1 on the intern list (until she is replaced by you) and her connection to her aunt. As one of the most skilled interns at Edenbrook, she appears overconfident in her skills. For instance, she lets you treat Dolores Hudson, who was being admitted for smoke inhalation, saying that she'll wait for something more "interesting". This was later hinted to be part of her craftiness to drop from the top of the intern list because she was tired of her colleagues sucking up to her to get on her aunt's good side. However, her facade cracks when she freezes in the emergency room when it is overrun by patients from the subway derailment accident. When you go to Chief Emery's office, you see her exit her aunt's office distraught from what you overheard. Despite her abrasive personality towards her colleagues, she has good bedside manner towards her patients, such as Annie and Tommy Liu, ensuring that they're treated properly and taking time to reassure them of their recovery. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 * Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In * Chapter 2: Code Blue * Chapter 4: Dolores * Chapter 7: Patient X * Chapter 9: The Pita * Chapter 10: Risk and Reward * Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes * Chapter 12: Panacea * Chapter 13: Admission * Chapter 14: Triage * Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired * Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji * Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Your Character At orientation, you and Aurora are assigned as partners. You both see Annie first, but before either of you can order labs and tests, Aurora is paged by her aunt and leaves you to do the grunt work. She doesn't reappear until after you present your findings to Dr. Ramsey. As a result of this, you view her with disdain, and the feeling is mutual. When you finally achieve No. 1 on the list, she "congratulates" you and says the other interns are coming after you now. In Chapter 11, when you are supposed to report about one of your patients and find the clipboard is empty, it is mentioned that Aurora stifles a laugh when you panic. In Chapter 12, if you ask her if she is behind the rumors of you bad-mouthing the nursing staff, she tells you that she doesn't need to tell people you're overrated. She says if you have a problem, you should talk to Dr. Ramsey since you're his favorite. If you ask her to help you instead, she asks why she should. When you ask if she secretly likes you, she says it must be so secret that even she doesn't know. In Chapter 13, she is assigned to be your partner again. When you have trouble figuring out what is wrong with Tommy Liu, if you ask her what she thinks is wrong, she admits that she doesn't know either. She says she thought it was a parasite too, but she is just as wrong as you are and maybe you both don't deserve to be number one. When the pieces come together and you make your diagnosis, you bring her in to share credit and she asks why. You tell her that you know she didn't rat you out as you finally figured it out yourself. In Chapter 14, when you both are supposed to tag patients, you notice that she is struggling, frozen with indecision. You are able to help her or let her fix it herself. If you choose to help her, you remind her that she used to be number one and therefore knows what to do and she will be grateful. In Chapter 15, when you find her crying in the supply closet, you can either comfort her or berate her for acting like a bully who thinks she's better than the other interns. In Chapter 17, You invite her to room with you and your roommates. Harper Emery Dr. Harper Emery is Aurora's aunt. Aurora is habituated to other people asking her to arrange a meeting with her popular aunt. In Chapter 10, when Ethan decides to bring you along to the medical conference, you see Harper talking to Aurora whose eyes are downcast. In Chapter 14, you overhear a conversation between them that Harper is disappointed because she heard of her struggle at work. Harper tells her that she shouldn't be seen as weak or unsure. Ethan Ramsey Ethan Ramsey is her attending physician. You can choose to throw her under the bus or give her a way out when you discuss Annie's case with him. He berates her and tells her that her patients are not "optional" assignments. Gallery Other Looks Aurora_Doctor's_Coat_Full.png|Full view of Aurora in Doctor's Coat AuroraCasual.png|Casual Miscellaneous MeetEdenbrook'sresidencyinternsOH.jpg|Aurora & the other Interns (sans MC & Sienna) Trivia * The name Aurora is of Latin origin and means "dawn". ** The surname Emery is of German and English origin, which means: Brave, home, whole, universal, work, labor, powerful, industrious ruler. It's derived from the name Emmerich, other variants are Amery, Amory and Emory. * Standing in the Intern rankings for the Diagnostics Team fellowship: ** Week 1: 1st (Chapter 6) ** Week 2: 1st (Chapter 7) ** Week 3: 1st (Chapter 9) ** Week 4: Unknown (Chapter 9) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Doctors Category:Bullies Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Characters